Cupid's Bullet
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Kisara is a forced assassin who's next target is Seto, who is less than impressed  obviously!  Rating for language and adult situations. SetoXKisara
1. Chapter 1

_**Cupid's Bullet**_

_Hey, so this is one of the two stories that were voted top in my latest poll. As I can't decide which I'd prefer I'm going to do both side by side._

_Anything you recognise is not mine. The idea for this story actually came from a story that I read on Quizilla before it went all weird where an assassin tried to kill Seto. Unfortunately I can't seem to find it again so I can't tell you who posted it, who wrote it (the writer was a friend of the person that posted it) or what the title is. All I can say is that if you're reading this and you posted a story on Quizilla that a friend of yours wrote about an assassin trying to kill Seto then thank you, and could you tell me where to find it again._

_**SK**_

Name: Kisara Eleri Isolde Bevan-Jones

Age: 19

Height: 5'7"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Sapphire blue with a slight green tint

Nationality: Welsh

Family: Younger sister (See below), cousin (Yugi Moto)

Name: Rhiana Wynne Siani Bevan-Jones

Age: 12

Height: 4'5"

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Sky blue

Nationality: Welsh

Family: Older sister (Kisara), cousin (Yugi Moto)

_**SK**_

_**Translation time:**_

**Blesio faddau 'm Celi** Please forgive me God

**Dduw , Gwna mo ddeisyf at gwna hon namyn Ca at achlesa Rhiana. Blesio faddau 'm. **God, I don't wish to do this but I have to protect Rhiana. Please forgive me.

**O belau!** Oh balls!

_**SK**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_" From '_**Somewhere**_'__by _**Within Temptation**_

Seto sighed as he was sat at his desk in his office at Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba had been particularly difficult for the past few days. A few months previous he'd finally gotten to the top of the waiting list for St. Francis Xavier, a local private school whose results and teaching was so good that it had a six year waiting list, and on his first day he'd made friends with a girl in his class. Two days ago she'd been abducted from outside the school gates, with Mokuba only a few feet away. Since then, Seto had refused to let Mokuba go anywhere on his own. In turn this caused Mokuba to get irritated with Seto, especially as Seto hadn't hidden his relief that Mokuba was safe, meaning that a rift had formed between the two normally close brothers who had started arguing constantly. Seto sighed again, massaging his temples as he felt a migraine coming on. He really didn't need the troubles with his brother at the moment; Eito Watanabe, the owner and C.E.O. of Watanabe Corp, was trying to take over Kaiba Corp for the twelfth time. This meant that Seto had to keep an eye on Kaiba Corp far more than he had before so he was getting far less sleep. The lack of sleep caused him to be constantly tired and moody with far less patience than he normally had.

"If only this situation would resolve itself, then I could concentrate on Mokie." He muttered to himself, looking at a photo of his brother that he had resting on his desk.

_**SK**_

Kisara revved the engine of her black Suzuki motorcycle, her almond-shaped eyes, ringed in black eyeliner, looking intently at the road ahead. She was dressed all in black leather from her tight leather trousers to her black tank top that had a strip of leather over her breasts and her black leather fingerless gloves. Around her neck she wore a black leather choker shaped like a collar and, hanging from a bracelet made from plaited black leather was a small silver Egyptian eye. Protecting her arms in case she came off the bike was a black leather jacket and on her feet she wore a pair of knee-length leather boots with a stiletto heel. Her black and silver crash helmet covered her head, disguising her facial features and she had a pair of black sunglasses.

"Blesio faddau 'm Celi." She said softly, her voice and her eyes sad.

_**SK**_

Seto had eventually resorted to getting one of the maids to bring him some painkillers for his headache and, when they didn't completely get rid of it, also put his reading glasses on. Not many people knew that he was slightly short-sighted as he didn't need to wear his glasses often. He was currently putting the finishing touches to the strongest firewall that he could create for the Kaiba Corp system.

'_That should keep Eito Watanabe out!_' He thought smugly. There was a small noise behind him that he ignored as he carried on working, completely focused. Half an hour later he shut his laptop down and decided to actually try and get some sleep. As he lay in the dark, attempting to sleep a small click alerted his senses to an intruder. He kept his breathing deep and even but he opened one eye so slightly that it seemed like they were both still closed.

_**SK**_

Kisara had parked her bike and then snuck onto the property. It was well after midnight and completely dark, her figure blending in with the shadows as she moved silently despite her stiletto heels. There was a light on in an upstairs window, the exact window where the home office was located. There was a balcony on the window of the room next door with an open set of French windows which Kisara climbed up to aided by a nearby tree. Once on the balcony she slipped carefully into the room and hid herself in the wardrobe, leaving the door slightly ajar. After about half an hour the door to the main room opened and Seto Kaiba walked in the door before pulling his black polo shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest which was pale in the moonlight. The second she realised that he was getting changed for bed, Kisara turned her face away, blushing furiously.

'_This is no time to be delicate Kisara._' She thought angrily to herself before turning to look back through the slightly open wardrobe door. He'd finished getting changed by then and was laying down in the bed. As silently as a breath of wind she slid out of the wardrobe and pulled a gun from a holster on her thigh, a slight click as she undid the popper that held it shut. She readied the gun and pointed it at the sleeping figure of Kaiba. Just before she fired, she paused.

"Dduw , Gwna mo ddeisyf at gwna hon namyn Ca at achlesa Rhiana. Blesio faddau 'm." She prayed in a whisper before pulling the trigger.

As she fired the shot, Kaiba moved out the way. Before she could even fire again a pillow was thrown in her face, obscuring her vision for a few moments. In those few brief moments, Kaiba had vanished.

"O belau!" She growled under her breath as she looked around. She knew that he was somewhere in the room but she couldn't for the life of her figure out where he was hiding. Suddenly she was rugby tackled and, as she fell to the ground, she cracked her head on the wardrobe and, her vision started to grow dark as she saw stars. The last thing she saw before she sank into unconsciousness was Kaiba's angry face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cupids Bullet**_

_Hey, so things are gonna get nasty in this chapter. Please don't hate me for what I'm gonna have Seto do._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to various lists. There are too many of you to list and my email is going a bit funny so I can't see some of the older emails. Sorry it's taken so long to update._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**SK**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin' thru my veins_" From '_**Poison**_' by _**Alice Cooper**_

When Kisara woke she was bound tightly to a chair by her arms and legs. The room she was in was the same room where she had been knocked unconscious. This time she took the leisure to look around. The walls and door were white with deep blue accents on the panelling that covered the bottom half of the wall. The furniture was made up of a dark wood which had silver detailing. The fabric in the room was all of the same dark blue as on the walls and, hanging above the bed was a rather beautifully painted picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. The sound of the door opening caused her to turn her attention towards the person entering the room.

Seto had fully prepared himself for dealing with a hardened killer when he went to demand answers from his would-be-murderer but as he looked at the woman he'd apprehended he thought that there had been some mistake, she didn't look like someone who'd become a paid assassin. As he examined her, he was conscious of the fact that she was looking curiously at him, almost as if she wanted to know more about the man who'd captured her. Steeling himself, Seto walked towards her and sat in a chair opposite.

"Let's start with an easy question shall we; what is your name?" He asked curtly. The woman hesitated and, as the amount of time before she answered grew, Seto began to get irritated. Finally he backhanded her across the face, something clenching within his stomach as he did so. Her head snapped round in the direction of the slap and a red spot formed on her left cheek, she seemed shocked at his actions as she stared at him, slightly open-mouthed.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" He snarled. This seemed to shake her out of her shock.

"Kisara, my name is Kisara." She said softly, her face apprehensive.

"That's better. Now, who hired you?" He demanded angrily. Again she paused.

"I don't actually know, but I'll tell you everything I know if you do one thing. I know this will make the papers, would you object to saying that I killed myself when it looked like my mission failed. They've got my sister and if anything happens to me then she goes to my cousin. I just want her safe." She said finally, genuine tears filling her sapphire blue eyes. Seto thought that it was a strange request but he saw no harm in complying with it.

"Fine, now what do you know?" He asked, nodding. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. All I know is that my sister was abducted by a group of assassins who demanded I work for them otherwise they'd kill my sister. Naturally I agreed rather than letting anything happen to her. This morning I was called into their leader's office and he presented me with a folder that contained information about you; he told me that you were my next target and that someone had paid him a great deal of money to have you killed. I don't know exactly who but I'd say someone fairly influential as he told me that if I breathed one word of it that _**I'd**_ be top of the hit list." She replied, looking at him sincerely.

"Right, well as you've asked me to say that you died, you'll have to stay here. But I can't have you trying to kill me again or to escape; I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He said after a moment of thought. This caused Kisara to wonder what he'd meant but, before she could dwell on it too long, he held a cloth that smelled sickly sweet over her mouth and nose. She struggled at first but, as the drug took effect her head began to swim and her resistance crumbled. Before too long everything blacked out again.

When she awoke the second time, she was tied spread-eagled to the bed, with her arms above her head. Kaiba stood at the foot of the bed, with what looked like a fairly intricate dagger in his hand and a strange look in his eyes. Being in such a vulnerable position made Kisara very nervous for some reason, especially when Kaiba deliberately walked over to the door and locked it before turning back to her. Slowly he walked to her side and looked down at her without saying a word. Carefully he slid the dagger under her top and cut the fabric off her body. He then removed her gloves, boots and trousers, leaving her in just her underwear. She was wearing a very pretty matching set of black lacy panties and a black lace bra with a pair of sheer black stockings which he also removed. As his eyes swept over her body they widened slightly at her figure.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected an assassin to actually have such a nice figure." He mumbled, a fire seeming to light in his eyes, a fire that seemed to both scare and excite Kisara at the same time.

Carefully he slid the dagger under the straps of her bra before cutting them quickly. Roughly he pulled the remains of her bra off her body, leaving her chest exposed. Before she even had a chance to say a word he'd ruthlessly cut her panties off.

"What are you going to do?" She asked fearfully, struggling against her bonds with her eyes wide.

"I told you, I'm going to teach you a lesson." He snarled, slapping her across the mouth. What happened next made Kisara wince, even years later. Reaching his hands out without any hesitation he began to knead her breasts before stopping and tweaking her nipples painfully, causing her to cry out slightly in pain. Her cry caused him to pause for a moment, almost trying to decide what to do. Finally he seemed to make up his mind and began again. When she started to cry out again he swiftly covered her mouth with his own. She knew it wasn't for romantic reasons that he'd kissed her, his mouth had swallowed the sound of her cry, muffling it. His hands started to move down her body lightly, almost as if he was familiarising himself with her body. He rested his right hand on the bed beside her hips while his left continued its journey down her body. When it reached the apex between her legs he started to rub her clit and run his fingers along her entrance. Without warning he plunged his long fingers into her, causing her to gasp loudly. After a few moments of this, he pulled them out before shifting himself so that he was settled between her thighs. Her eyes widened as she realised what was coming next and the fear that was already in her eyes increased.

"No, please don't." She said, her voice catching. Kaiba just looked at her coldly before roughly pushing himself into her.

The pain that she felt was almost unbearable and it didn't lessen either, she was fairly sure that she'd passed out for a few seconds a couple of times. By the time it was all over Kisara was sobbing hysterically.

"Will you stop that?" Kaiba growled irritably. Terrified that he would do something even worse she managed to stop the noise but she continued to sob silently. Kaiba untied her legs and switched the ropes around her wrists for a set of handcuff, handcuffing her to the bed. Kaiba lay beside her, she couldn't tell if he was asleep of not as her back was to him. Tears poured down her pretty face as she sobbed silently as if her heart was breaking. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, her mind and body too exhausted to stay awake any longer.


	3. Important Author Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_Hey guys, this is an author note just to say sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. Unfortunately my laptop was infected by a virus which completely killed it so I had to wipe my laptop completely and the wireless internet was one of the things that was removed when it was wiped. I've only just got it back on so I'll be able to start updating more often now. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being so patient._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Cupid's Bullet**_

_Right, I'd like to thank you all for being so patient while waiting for the next update. I'm not entirely certain with how to get this fic where I want it to go; don't get me wrong, I know what I want to happen, it's just a case of linking it up. Hopefully I'll manage it! Lol._

_I'm afraid that this is going to be another short one as I can't do what I've planned and make it any longer. Still, I hope you enjoy what I do write._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**SK**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_All my complaints shrink to nothing_

_I'm ashamed by all my somethings_

_She's glad for one day of comfort_

_Only because she has suffered_

_Fully alive, more than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_" from '_**Fully Alive (acoustic)**_' by _**Flyleaf**_

For the next few weeks, Kisara spoke and ate very little. She seemed to be existing as a sort of zombie, she spent a lot of her time just staring into space. Mokuba, of course, had no idea that she was there so asking him to try and cheer her up was out of the question. Her attitude worried Seto greatly, he knew that it wasn't healthy but there was nothing he could do to bring her back to herself. He felt a huge amount of guilt as she'd only started acting this way after the first night she was in the mansion. He hadn't had any more people attempting to kill him but that only made him nervous, just the fact that someone had paid to have him killed showed that whoever was behind it was determined to get him out of the way.

But things with Kisara had gotten so bad that they quite put the fact that someone wanted Seto dead out of his mind. Her weight plummeted but she still wouldn't eat. Seto tried reasoning with her but she didn't seem to even hear him. While he'd regretted his actions on her first night in the mansion, Seto now wished more than ever that he could turn back time and stop what had happened. Sighing, he looked at her stiff figure lying on his right, her eyes wide open. He doubted that she slept very much, if at all, when he went to sleep, she was awake, and when he woke up she was also awake. Knowing that there was nothing he could do about it at that moment in time, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

It was the sound of the French windows leading to his balcony closing that woke him. Sleepily he opened his eyes and glared in the direction of the doors, at least until he saw who was standing by the windows. Eito Watanabe was stood with a gun pointed at Seto's chest.

"I should never have gotten them to send a girl to do a man's work. I paid for the best and what does the stupid bitch do? She ends up in bed with you rather than killing you like she was supposed to! Looks like I'll just have to take care of it myself!" He snarled before pulling the trigger. Two things happened then, first Seto's security burst through the door and wrestled Eito to the ground before leading him out of the room. Second, Kisara screamed "No!" and threw herself into the path of the bullet, causing it to hit her instead.

"Kisara!" Seto gasped, gently pulling her into his arms.

"Please make sure that Rhiana is safe." Kisara whispered before closing her eyes.

_AN: Lol, no, I'm not that evil as to stop there. This __**will**__ be the last chapter though I might do a short epilogue as well. Now, on with the story!_

_**Later**_

Seto paced outside of the private hospital room that Kisara had been rushed to, following the shooting. Yugi was sat in a chair nearby while Mokuba was trying to distract Rhiana. Seto had known that Yugi and Rhiana should be here for Kisara but had been surprised when Yugi had insisted that the Kaiba brothers stayed as well. To be honest, Seto was glad that he had. Over the time he'd known Kisara, something had changed about him, whenever he thought about her his heart started to pound and he couldn't seem to focus. He was aware of what it was, just like he was aware of the fact that it would never work between them, not with what he'd done to her. He was brought out of his thoughts by a doctor coming out of the room.

"She's awake and asking for Mr Kaiba." He said before gesturing towards the door. Seto walked quickly into the room before closing the door behind him.

She was lying in the bed, hooked up to a machine that monitored her heartbeat and with drip tubes feeding into her arms. She looked so frail and fragile that Seto wanted nothing more than to hold her and protect her forever.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked, swallowing the massive lump in his throat.

"I wanted to thank you, I know you had something to do with my still being alive. Even if it was nothing more than calling an ambulance and making sure that I got the best medical treatment. I'm aware that I've been difficult for the past few weeks and I'm sorry for that; I don't blame you, you know, for what happened. I understand that you were lashing out due to shock and not out of maliciousness." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"You truly don't blame me? How is that possible, when I blame myself?" He asked.

"I don't blame you because it wasn't truly your fault, true you decided to do that but your thought process was likely impaired by shock. You have made sure that I was well looked after. But I mainly asked you to come in here so I could say I'm sorry. I didn't know and if I had then I'd have been more careful." Kisara said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're sorry for what? What didn't you know?" He asked, feeling confused.

"I'm pregnant, when I took that bullet, I almost miscarried." She confessed, looking down at her hands. Seto froze, she was pregnant, with his child. That didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

"But you and the baby are alright?" He asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Yes, we're both fine. I know this wasn't planned but you don't have to be involved if you don't want to be." She replied, still not making eye contact.

"Just try and stop me. I was merely wondering if I needed to sue that bastard for damages at all. I don't care that this pregnancy is unplanned, I _**want**_ to be a part of our child's life. You may not believe me when I say this but I love you and I'm happy that we have this connection between us." He snorted, walking over to her bedside and gently taking her hand in his. She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too, that's why I was almost catatonic, I was having to sort it all out in my head. Tonight I finally finished, and not a moment too soon to save you." She smiled. He smiled back before gently kissing her, still holding her hand with one of his while the other rested softy on her abdomen with her other one.


	5. Epilogue

_**Cupid's Bullet**_

_Hey, so this is the epilogue. I know that the endings for this story and for Princess of Night were a bit crap but I've got no more ideas for either story. If anyone wants to attempt to rewrite them then please let me know and I'll give you some conditions, they're nothing too bad mainly it's just that I want to know who's writing what so I can read them too __J_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**SK**_

_**Epilogue**_

"_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_" From '_**The Only Exception**_' by _**Paramore**_

Seto was stood at Kaiba Corp's annual Christmas Masquerade Ball with people he wouldn't have expected five years ago. Yugi Moto and his fiancée, an old friend of Kisara's named Arwen dressed as an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and his Queen, were stood with him while all the Kaiba Corp employees continued to enjoy themselves. Arwen and Yugi were certainly an unusual couple to look at; while Yugi was just over five foot Arwen was 5'6", their heights were not the only major difference between the two, Yugi had tanned skin, his crazy multi-coloured hair and purple eyes while Arwen had pale skin, soft brown hair and green eyes. But no matter the differences, the two were madly in love and a happier couple was hard to find, well, Seto was fairly sure that he knew of _**one**_ couple that was as happy, if not happier. The sound of Mokuba and Rhiana laughing nearby pulled him out of his thoughts. The two had been a couple since they were sixteen, a year before. Mokuba was dressed in an expensive suit like Seto himself, dressed as Prince Charming while Rhiana was Cinderella. She was wearing a floor length white ball gown with white silk gloves and a delicate white mask. When she walked, you caught a glimpse of her high heels, that had clear PVC over her toes with small pearls attached to them, a homage to Cinderella's infamous glass slippers. On her head was a silver tiara with a large moonstone in it, pinned in place to her softly waving blonde hair. She was wearing a matching silver earring and necklace set that consisted of a single pearl on each with a single Swarovski crystal underneath it. Her make up was light, just a small amount of mascara and pale eyeliner to enhance her eyes and rose pink lipstick, just enough to let you see that she was wearing make up but not enough to look trashy (unlike some of Seto's employees). Stood with them was Anwen, his four-year-old daughter. She was tall for her age with long black hair, something she'd inherited from her mother along with her pale skin, like him, she had cerulean blue eyes. The little girl was currently dressed as Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast' with a gold-coloured dress, gold shoes (no heel, Seto had refused point blank to let Anwen wear heels until she was at least thirteen other than playing dress-up in her mother's), a gold and crystal tiara and a gold necklace with a small teardrop shaped ruby, her fourth birthday present from him.

The loud and upbeat song currently playing faded as it ended and morphed into '_Greatest Day_' by _Take That_. At the top of the stairs leading to the ballroom at Kaiba Mansion stood a woman dressed in a large white ball gown with soft white angel wings attached to her back. Her mask was fairly simple in design and silver to go with her dress, on the side were white flowers and deep blue feathers. Her long black hair was softly curled with the front pinned back slightly and had a silver and moonstone tiara resting atop of her head. Around her neck and in her ears were matching silver, diamond and sapphire jewellery, which also matched the engagement ring on her finger. Next to the engagement ring was a platinum wedding band with Celtic knotting around it that matched the one on Seto's own hand. As she walked down the stairs she held her dress up so she wouldn't trip, showing off her white peep-toe high heels with rhinestone embellishments at the toes and a slight platform sole. In her right hand she carried a silver wand with a star on top. It was clear that she was meant to be Tatiana from '_A Midsummer Night's Dream_', matching Seto's Oberon.

"Mummy!" Anwen yelled before running to Kisara who bent down and kissed the little girl. As he walked over to them, Seto was filled with love for his wife and daughter. True, the start to his and Kisara's relationship was not the most conventional but they were as in love as they had been when they first got married. Once he reached his family, Anwen gave him a quick hug before running back to Mokuba and Rhiana, letting her parents dance together.

"Seto." Kisara said softly as they danced.

"Yes love?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'm pregnant again." She smiled, a matching smile spread itself across Seto's face as he gave her a tender and loving kiss.

"That's wonderful love." He smiled as they continued their dance. It seemed that Cupid had moved on from arrows with the times.


End file.
